pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredibles (video game)
The Incredibles: The Video Game is a video-game based on the Pixar movie, The Incredibles. The game was released in October 2004 on Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PC/Mac and PlayStation 2. Storyline Throughout the game, you play as different supers and fight enemies, including Syndrome's henchmen,Omnidroid v.8, v.9, and v.10. You start off playing as Mr. Incredible in the park. You encounter some men, who look somewhat like ninjas, and fight them. The game has a tutorial, telling you how to attack as you go along. Eventually, after getting rid of Buddy, you go on the rooftops and meet Frozone. You then start playing as him. This time, you can't stop moving, as Frozone is consistently sliding on ice. You can, however, move from side to side, collect water to stay hydrated and health ups, and jump from ramps. After you finish that off, Mr. Incredible returns. This time, you fight Bomb Voyage in the Municiberg Bank. He has many "ninja" henchman that do most of his fighting, although after you've defeated a certain amount, you must take out as much health from as he can when he comes back into range. He has sticky bombs though, which take some effort to get off. A cutscene with Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible now takes place, which only shows pictures with subtitles. 10 years later, Bob gets a phone call from Mirage, and goes to Syndrome's island. Here, many new robots and henchman are introduced, including a robot which flies, one that shoots bullets, and one that has blades on its sides which spin around wildly. A taser-stick henchman, and a larger henchman are also introduced. After fighting your way through the jungle, you come face to face with the Omnidroid. The Omnidroid has many attacks: stabbing at you with one of its arms, launching its claw at you, and slamming its "body" into the ground, which inflicts damage to you, and throws you to the ground. Levels *Bank Heist (young Mr. Incredible) *Skyline Stretch (young Elastigirl) *Buddy Pine & Bomb Voyage (young Mr. Incredible) *Apartment Inferno (hooded out-of-shape Mr. Incredible) *Late for School (Dash) *Beach Landing (out-of-shape Mr. Incredible) *Nomanisan Island (out-of-shape Mr. Incredible) *Volcanic Eruption (out-of-shape Mr. Incredible) *Robot Arena (Mr. Incredible) *Great Falls (Mr. Incredible) *Syndrome's Base (Mr. Incredible) *Finding Mr. Incredible (Mrs. Incredible) *100 Mile Dash (Dash) *Violet's Crossing (Violet) *Incredi-Ball (Dash and Violet, together as the Incredi-Ball) *Secret Lava Labs - Mrs. Incredible *Rocket Silo - Mr. Incredible *Save the World Characters *Mr. Incredible (playable) *Mrs. Incredible (playable) *Dash Parr (playable) *Violet Parr (playable) *Frozone *Omnidroid 08 *Omnidroid v.X9 *Omnidroid 10 *Other Omnidroids **Turretbot **Big Turretbot **Helibot **Velocibot **Leaperbot **Meleebot **Seekerbot **Tank *Syndrome's security guards **Melee Henchman **Laser Gun Henchman **Flying Gun Henchman **Shield Henchman **Armored Melee Henchman **Armored Gun Henchman **Lobber Henchman **Flying Lobber Henchman *Cockatiel *Bomb Voyage *Bomb Voyage's henchmen (new characters) **Melee **Lobber Henchman **Flying Lobber Henchman *Arsonists (new characters) *Mirage (cutscenes and in-game voice only) *Syndrome (cutscenes only) *Metroville Police (cutscenes only) *Frank Thomas (cutscene only) *Ollie Johnston (cutscene only) *Snog (mentioned in cutscene only) Voice Cast *Corey Burton - Syndrome's security guards *Elizabeth Daily (credited as E. G. Daily) - Mrs. Incredible *Chris Edgerly - Syndrome's security guards *Spencer Fox - Dash Parr *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Bob Joles - Syndrome's security guards *Rosalyn Landor *Jason Lee - Syndrome/Buddy Pine *Dominique Louis - Bomb Voyage *Richard McGonagle - Mr. Incredible *Elizabeth Peña - Mirage *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr Versions Theincrediblesgamecube.jpg|Nintendo GameCube version. Theincrediblesxbox.jpg|Xbox version. Theincrediblegameboyadvance.jpg|Game Boy Advance version. The_Incredibles_Coverart.png|PC/Mac version. Theincrediblesps2.jpg|PlayStation 2 version. Trailers ru:Суперсемейка (игра) Incredibles: The Video Game, the